


Boyfriends Down Under

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [4]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Alienware, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, RTX Australia, Ryan's so sweet, Streaming, Sweet, based off RTX AU 2017, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: I wrote this oneshot as a challenge issued by Lightningflourish and AchievementHunterCheryl on our discord chat, challenged only to use this pic as a reference: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/204675613724901376/280247510503653376/image.jpgJeremy and Ryan go to RTX Australia!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningflourish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflourish/gifts), [AchievementHunterCheryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/gifts).



The crowds of fans, the hustle and bustle, everything about RTX thrilled Jeremy Dooley. This year he'd been asked to come to RTX in Sydney Australia, both by Roosterteeth and by Alienware, Alienware asking if he'd be a guest on a Streaming 101 panel. The lad was ecstatic! He'd never been to Australia before and had always wanted to go. Plus being asked to do a Streaming panel after having only been streaming for about nine months now was an incredible opportunity.

It wasn't until Jeremy was sitting in the office at work preparing to record last minute Let's Plays, AHWU, and various other videos that he heard Ryan cheer for joy across and to the right of him.

Jeremy had felt bad for his boyfriend, Ryan being the only one of the main six at Achievement Hunter not to be invited by Roosterteeth to attend RTX this year, something Jeremy found rather harsh as they'd jumped at having Ryan attend the previous year. Jeremy didn't think it was fair honestly that he'd be invited to go and Ryan, who'd been working at the company far longer and had more convention experience, hadn't. Ryan tried not to make a big deal about it or complain. He wasn't that kind of guy; he'd always shrug it off and put on a smile instead, trying to make the best of it. But Jeremy knew better than anyone, that Ryan was really hurt that he'd been left out.

So when Ryan cheered out loud and fist pumped the air while looking at his phone, Jeremy looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. The two and Jack were alone in the office, Geoff at one of his boring meetings, Gavin and Michael off shooting an Immersion video, and Lindsay probably watching.

"What's up big guy?" Jeremy asked, smiling at the huge grin that lit up his boyfriend's face. Ryan dashed around the desks and up the Jeremy, sweeping the smaller man up into his arms in a giant bear hug.

"Whoa there Ry! Don't break my ribs," he said with a laugh. What had gotten into Ryan?

"I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed happily as he set Jeremy back on the floor. By this time Jack had grown curious and had walked over to join his two friends, standing a respectful distance away.

"What is it Ryan?" he asked.

"I've just been asked to attend RTX in Australia!" Ryan nearly shouted with delight, joy filling his eyes and his smile threatening to burst from his face. Jeremy cheered and hugged Ryan as Jack smiled and patted Ryan on the back.

"That's great! I was wondering when Burnie and Matt would get their asses in gear and get you on the convention team," Jack said. Ryan shook his head.

"Roosterteeth didn't ask me, I was invited by Alienware!" Ryan said happily. Jeremy pulled away and looked up at him.

"Alienware? Why'd they invite you?" he asked.

"They want me to do a Streaming 101 panel. I guess since I've been streaming a lot recently and I use Alienware they wanted me to do a panel on how to get into streaming, the general basics of it anyway," Ryan explained. Jack whipped out his phone and sent a quick text as Ryan explained. When it went off he checked the message and smiled.

"Looks like since you've been invited already Roosterteeth decided to make you an official member attending. Congrats Ryan! Looks like we have another spot filled for Theater Mode!" he said. Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to be appreciated at least," he joked and the three laughed. A week later Jeremy was finishing up a stream at home when he checked his email. There was an email from the company at Alienware asking if he'd be a co-host on their Streaming 101 panel with Ryan. Jeremy nearly cried for joy! Not only was his hot as fuck boyfriend finally going to Australia, but he'd been helping Ryan host a panel for Alienware! And chances were, judging by the fans, the two of them would have a signing together as well. Jeremy told Ryan later that night while they were in bed and the taller older man smiled and wrapped Jeremy in a hug.

Now at the convention itself Jeremy was overjoyed at how his weekend had been going. He and Ryan indeed had had a signing together, they'd even flown together which Jeremy thought was a sweet icing on top of the cake, and he'd had a wonderful Monster Truck fan meetup, getting to meet his international fans who supported his stream. The two were wondering the floor a little and found the big RTX wall that was set up for taking pictures with fans. Blaine Gibson was there already and when he spotted the two he signaled them over.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite twins!" he said. Jeremy and Ryan looked at him confused while fans nearby giggled.

"Twins? Blaine we look nothing alike," Ryan said. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled while the fans laughed and added their own interjections. Blaine simply just pointed at the two men and looked at them mischievously. Glancing down Jeremy smiled and facepalmed while Ryan blushed and chuckled. The two were both wearing blue jeans and the same Achievement Hunter black logo black tshirts. He and Ryan looked at each other and joined Blaine and the fans around them in a laugh at their accidental matching wardrobe.

"Hold on we need to get pics of this! C'mon!" Blaine said and pulled the two over to the wall and proceeded to pose for and with fans as they lined up to take pictures with the three men. Ryan stood behind Jeremy and Jeremy behind Blaine as they turned their right sides out to face the crowds and picture takers. Jeremy and Ryan scrunched in closer to Blaine to make the pictures more manageable. As fans filed through Ryan leaned down and whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"I hope you're enjoying your first time down under babe," he said. Jeremy smiled even bigger and looked up at Ryan for a moment, pulling the man's hand up to wrap around his waist as another fan approached.

"I enjoy every minute I'm with you Ryan," he whispered back as they faced the camera. This was by far, the best RTX Jeremy had ever been to.


End file.
